Alice
by PrincessDrea
Summary: This has alot of twilight references but its not really to do with it. Its about a girl who loses her brother and when she finds her brother she finds the love of her life...read it love it....


Chapter 1:

She trudged down the street looking for her little brother. Were had he gone now? She passed the playground in hope Jasper would be there but her little brother was nowhere in sight. Darn kid. Alice was deeply troubled, what was she going to tell her mother. _Hey mom, yeah you know Jasper, your 7 year old son, my brother, yeah well I lost him. Again. Sorry about that I promise he'll show up somewhere. _Darn kid. The evening chill was sneaking up on her. The shorts and tank top she had on didn't hinder the cold wind. Goose bumps appeared on her arms and out of nowhere something hit her in the head. The sky is falling! It was silly, the 1st thing that popped into her mind. The memory of her older evil cousin who had planted silly idea in her head as a child. Really Alice. It happens. How do you think the dinosaurs died? Yeah. That's eight the sky fell on them! Of course at the time, being 6, she was terrified that the sky was actually going to fall on her. And she thought it did one day. She was in the plastic toy house cooking a grilled cheese, her mean old cousin stool on the little house and threw piles of acorns, making poor little Alice think it was the sky falling. Not a chance. Someone had thrown something at her head and she was going to find out who it was. She looked up and saw that she was standing next to an isolated oak tree. Funny how things like trees stand there solitary. She kinda felt for the tree. She felt like the tree. Oh bother. She was pitiful. She walked around the tree and found appendages in the tree perfect so a foot could fit in to it, which only made the matter more irresistible. She climbed up. The big round trunk was easier to climb than expected, there seemed to be the perfect holes cut out to precisely join your hand with the tree to climb in; almost expectantly. Like the tree was waiting for someone to climb up it. She kept climbing until she saw two shadows. Both the shadows were sitting on a branch not 4 feet from her place and one was taller and the other shorter. And only when the short shadow talked that I realized it was Jasper, my little brother. She gasped and got caught by the shadows. "Jasper." She warned.

"This is my sister. She's the one I'm hiding from." He smiled and mocked her. The taller shadow leaned over to see her face.

"Nice to meet you Alice." He smiled and rung out his hand for her to shake. She hesitated and took his hand.

"How do you know me?"

"Well, Jasper here told me about you." Of course she thought. Stupid question!

"Well… Jasper," she addressed her brother, "mom's is going to be home soon and we need to be there when she gets there."

"I won't get in trouble when she finds out you lost me again."

"Jasper, be fare, come on. I took you to the park and I bought you ice cream. Could you please be easy for once?" The shadow intersected.

"Yeah dude. I think you should listen. We'll see each other some other day." He held out a fist. My brother led his fist out and they did a hand shake. Great. My brother had a hand shake and I didn't. Her life was sadder every 

time. She pulled on her brother's tee shirt and waited for him at the bottom of the tree. When jasper came down she shoved him onto the sidewalk and started walking home.

"Hey Jas, who was that." She asked.

"My new friend."

"Can you elaborate?" by this time in his life, jasper was used to Alice's "big girl" words, as her mother called them.

"I met him when I was loosing you. I saw him climb up the tree and I followed him. He sounds cool."

"Jasper, you can't just follow people into trees, it's not smart. What if that guy was a weirdo freak?"

"You should take your own advice; you followed up into the tree too." And when he said this they arrived home, in the nick of time. Within minutes, her mother pulled into the drive way. Jasper, with his personality of talking to everyone and thing (even the rocks), ran outside to greet their mother. She hoped that the little bug wouldn't snitch on her. Her mom came through the doors with jasper attached to her hip and four grocery bags and her purse hanging from her arm.

"Here mom let me help." She took two bags and her mother's purse, while her mother set down the other two bags, and pried jasper from her hip.

"Jasper honey let go. You're too big to do that anymore." But she was lying of course, because jasper, being a little monkey boy, was as skinny as could be. His ribs showed. She helped pull jasper off her mother.

"How was your day mom?" She finally was able to say after prying off jasper.

"It was okay. A lot of work to do being new and all." Her mother's sarcasm never ceased to amuse her.

"Well, that sounds fun."

"Sure. So how about you Ali?"

"It was fine." She stole a glance at jasper, "pretty boring."

"MM. and you my monkey boy?" he was about to spill his guts but I sent him a pleading glare.

"Boring. But then Alice took me to the park and bought me ice cream."

"Wow. That was fun." They put the groceries away together and went off to their rooms to get calmed down before dinner. Tonight was Jasper's favorite; grilled cheese with tomatoes soup. Back when they lived in California she would have killed for a great big mug of tomatoes soup with some gooey grilled cheese with her friends on the water front and talk the night way. But here in gray, Washington, nothing was the same. It was the middle of August and the fog stayed over half the day, went away for two hours and rolled in again. This was crazy and sooner it would be more permanent. School was starting. Her junior year was starting and she was stuck here. She still hadn't met anyone.

"Dad is home! Dinner is ready!" her mom called. Her and jasper ran down the stairs to the table and greeted their dad.

Chapter 2:

Alice slipped out of her shiny black Volvo, and tugged on her purse. She made her way to the administrator's office to pick up a school map. Although she came a week before to get her schedule, locker and id, she had ceased to get a map. Her savior for the remaining day.

"Hello sweetheart." The old lady greeted her. Her name tag read Mrs. White.

"Hello. I was just wondering if I could get a school map."

"Oh yes. You're the new girl aren't you?"

"Um…yeah." The lady handed her the map. "Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem honey. Have a great day." The lady went back to the computer screen she was using.

Alice turned out of the office and shivered into the autumn morning. She was wearing a thick sweater and she still was cold. At her locker and opened it up and stuffed her lunch and a book. Then the bell shrieked and she walked to her 1st class. Ap English was 1st. She walked into a mystical classroom. There were different colored walls and posters and one wall was completely covered with books. The white board was filled with writing in pink white board marker. The summer reading books they were assigned sat upon the border of the white board. Beatle's music played on the teacher's colorful desk. The desks where arranged in circles. Four groups or 5 desks. Alice choose the empty group closest to the door, incase she would need extra time to get to her next class. She was the third person in the room, more awkward that being the 1st because she got to sit and stare at two other people's faces. People she had no clue about. People that were strangers to her. Great. People finally started piling into

the classroom. Including the teacher, who came dressed in a bohemian skirt and pale colored top, with a jean vest. Her hair was piled on top of her head clipped high. She looked like a fun lady to be around, and Alice was glad that this 1st class was cool looking.

"Hi I am Beth." Said a pretty blonde girl sitting next to her.

"Hi. I am Alice." She responded.

"Your new here right?"

"Yeah." How could she guess?

"What class do you have next?" she pulled out her schedule.

"I have APUSH next." Said Alice.

"Oh wow me too! What about after that?"

"I have Physiology, then algebra two, Spanish, and lastly art."

"Aw we have this class and history and physiology together! This is super." She was very happy. She smiled. On her other side, Alice was sitting next to a sweet looking boy. He had soft blue eyes and red hair. He turned to face her.

"Hi I am Nathan." He said.

"Hi I am Alice." She told him. He smiled and turned to face the other people. The class went by fast. The teacher had them introduced themselves and then told them that in two days they would have a test on the summer reading. Finally the bell rang and they were dismissed. Beth walked with her to their next class and chattered all the way there about the summer and how much fun the upcoming year was going to be. The rest of her classes went fast and finally at lunch she went to her locker to get her book and her lunch. She walked in to the cafeteria and searched for a place to sit and then saw Beth. She waved her over and introduced her to her friends. There was Nathan, the boy from English class, Annie from Physic, James, whom she didn't have any classes with, Molly, who had Algebra with her and lastly sitting at the end of the table was…shadow boy. The boy that was sitting in the tree with her little brother.

"Hey Alice." He said casually.

"Um hey." She said.

"Oh do you guys now each other?" Beth prodded.

"Not really." They both said

"Oh. Okay."

"He knows my little brother Jasper. Jasper runaway from me the other day and when I found him, he was with him." She turned to him, "Actually, I never got your name."

"Jacob." He said.

"Oh. Okay. Hi Jacob." She smiled and sat next to Beth on the lunch bench. She ate her lunch and stared at her feet. The new white tennis shoes she had on had gotten scuffs already. She finished her lunch and pulled out her hand sanitizer and cleaned her hand and dried them on her jeans. When the lunch bell rang she walked to class and found Spanish as easy as ever. Finally art rolled around and when she walked in Jacob was sitting on one of the art stools. She haunled at the door in awe. So tree boy was in art. Figures artsy type guy. He consentrated on a sketchbook infront of him. She wondered about him and when she started over to talk to him when he spoke and closed the sketch book. "Hey Alice." She was baffeled. How did he know she was there? Odd much.

"Hey Jacob."

"You can call me Jake, you know. Most people call me that."

"Mm okay. Hi Jake."she said scarcastically.

He laughed and shook his head, "So what brings you to art? You have any skill?"

"I have some artistic skill. I can paint. And I can draw the architectural kid of stuff."she announced

"Interesting. I wouldn't have pegged you as that type." Funny he would think that, because neither could she peg him as the type.

"and you? What your hidden talent?" she retored back.

"Drawing and photogeaphy, but I took photography last year and so art sounded like a nice change."arrogant tree boy.

"OH interesting." And then the teacher walked in and announced that she had a seating chart already made up and lucky alice was placed to sit next to Jake. The teacher talked on about the various projects they would work on and then handed them all a sketch book, two types of erasers, and an ebony pencil. Later she announced that when they moved on to architecture, she would give them their tool for that feat. When the bell rang, everyone pilled out especially Jacob who had beat the class to the door. Odd ball. She walked to her locker shoved in some books and pulled out the set of books she would need for her 1st day homework! Yippy! She laughed in her head. She got into her car and sped off to pick her brother up from school. How hard could 1st grade be? Well, she would soon learn. She pulls up to Jasper's school and stands in front of the building they planned to meet at. The bell rang and a sea of elementary schoolers swum out. She was mauled by lunch pails and big oversized backpacks. And finally at the end of all the kids came her little brother, dragging his sweatshirt behind him, looking down, with a little yellow note pinned to his shirt.

"Hey Jasp." She called out to her. His brave little face from the day before, no longer shone his radiance, now it fought back tears. He ran to her side and pressed his head into her leg.

"I hate school Ali." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry bud. Look put on your jacket and lets go to get some ice cream. Maybe we can cheer you put and then you can tell me what happened." She took his jacket and slipped it onto his arm.

"Okay. Can I get two scoops?" he agreed.

"Hey don't push your luck monkey boy." He finally giggled.

"Okay." And the huddeled to her car and safely and warmly rode to get some ice cream. By the time they parked in the parking lot of the ice cream parlor, Alice had gotten the scoop from her brother. He had gone to his class all excieted, and once he got there, nobody payed attention to him but the teacher. All the kids stared at him because they knew eachother since Pre-K. So at his ressec and lunch time, we ate alone and played alone, sitting in a corner. The teacher felt sad for him and sent home a note that he could bring a toy, or coloring book with him to not get bored. Jasper, being as smart as he was, decided to do his small amount of homework in his free time, leaving him with freetime at home to play with his toys. They we still conversing when they got inside the ice cream parlor, someone chuckled and called out, "hey little man." And when she looked up to see her brother run to the staranger, she realized it was Jacob.

"Hey!"jasper ran to him and they slapped fists.

"Hey. How was school?" Jacob asked.

"I hate school."

She inferfeared, "He was alone today. Kids weren't so friendly. Jasper do you know that his name is Jacob?"

"No. but now I know. Do you guys know eachother now?"

"Yeah we go to school together. We have the same art class." Said Jacob.

"Cool."

"So what do you guys want?"

"I want a banana split with chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, and cookies and cream. Please!" he yelled out. Jacob turned to her for reassurance and she nodded. He made the split and said, "And you. Alice what do you want?"

"I'll have a cone with rainbow sherbert with rainbow sprinkles.Please."

"Alright. That sounds so sunny." He remarked.

"Yeah. Well gotta have some sunshine." She said pointing out side. He made her ice cream and then she paid and jasper and her sat at a table next to the door. Her brother babbeled on about his teacher and how nice she was that she let him borrow some crayons because he forgot his at home, and the whole time, she felt someone staring at her from behind. When they finished they said bye to jake and left. When they got home, Jasper stayed in his room and alice finished her homework. The next day only followed in a similar routine minus the ice cream and her brother's friendship problem. Appearently, Jacob had a cousin in the 1st grade that hadn't attended the 1st day because he was sick. Once, his cousin, Martin returned, jasper and martin became close friends. One day her parents decised to take them to ice cream and there they all ran into jake.

"Hey alice." He said to me. His eyes were so sparkly. Wow were did that come from. Every since the previous days she can't help but notice the pretty things about Jacob. Oh boy.

"Hey Jake. This si my parents. And you know jasper."

"Hey." They exchanged greetings. When he served them, he already knew what she wanted.

"Hey jake, what would have happened if I would have picked something else instead of this flavor?"

He laughed, "You wouldn't have."

"Yeah I could have what if I would have."

"I'm telling you alice. You woulnd't have. I know you that much." She was frusterated and just left to sit with her family.

And over the next week, alice talked more with Jacob in art and at lunch and in two weeks her new friend beth was having a beach party in which she was invited to. When the day came, the sun was shining more than usual. Alice dressed in her pink bikini with shorts and a tee, in a backpack she brought some sweat pants and a sweat shirt including money, sunscreen, a camera, and her phone. Beth picked her put and the two drove to the beach and found 40 people there ready to have fun in the sun and a bon fire at night. Alice was 

actually excieted the beach half resembled time she spent in California. They started by tanning, her tan was the most prominent already and the truth was none of them really did tan, the sun wasn't strong enough. Lunch rolled around after some chatting and they ate sandwichs. In the middle of lunch, Jacob came down, dressed in a white and multicolored swimming tunks that she might add, showed of his russet colored skin perfectly. Over his shoulder he slung a backpack filled with a change of clothing and probably his sketch book. They greeted eachother and started a game of beach volleyball, in which, alice was very proud of her team winning, she got to rub it in jakes face, cause his team lost. Ha! After bragging so much, jake got sick of her and chased her into the water and they had a splashing contest, with everyone staring at them, but did they know about people staring? Oh course not, they were too involved in their little games. After more team games and tanning, it got dark and some guys decided to make a walk to the tide pools and look around for creatures. Alice brought a flashlight and jake walked next to her.

"Watch you step." He told her the 1st time she tripped. She wasn't wearing shoes and the tide pools where slippery. The moonlight shone down brighter that the flashlight, by some miracle there was no fog. She knelt down infront of a pool, the moonlight illuminating, she peered into the pool, there were star fish, a sea horse and a few sea urchin, with little fish swimming around. She was so preopupied by a pool, she didn't see jake pull out his sketh book and start drawing her. When she noticed, she looked up and him, he looked up and she said, "Are you drawing me?" he pasued his drawing and spoke, "yes alice. Is that a problem for you?" she studdered, "well, no." and he spoke, "okay then stay still I am almost done." And finally he finished and spoke, "okay lets go."

"Watch you step." He told her again."I will." She mumbled. They continued to walk and when the pools got higher, jake walked in front of her to help, but she refused, now he heald the flashlight. He put his hand watching her troubled face trying to set off the rock.

"give me your hand I'll help you." He told her.

"No. im okay I got it." and she tried to step down and ended up tripping. But he let go of the flashlight and caught her in his firm chest. The met eye to eye. Noses almost touching. She gulped, "Thanks Jake."and they stayed there a moment and he set her down.

"No prob. But listen when I tell you something." She hated that he told her what to do, angerly she side steped him and walked infront of him. She got away from him and suddenly felt awkward. The rest of the group was head of them and she felt like returning to the fire she felt cold only wearing her bathing suiet with her shorts and sweatshirt. Jake came beside her and caught her arm and brought her close, "Alice. You have to know how I feel about you. Face it, you know I'm attracted to you." She froze and shuttered her tear fell into the ocean. She didn't know what to say. And so she said, "I want to go back now Jake." He let go of her arm and continued to walk. She followed him in silence for a while but then spoke. "Jake I now how you feel. And…I'm attracted to you 

too." He stopped and turned to face her. "I know alice. That's why I told you how I feel." He smircked and she leaned into his side, he pulled her close to him. She shivered and he brought her closer. She smiled up and him and continued to walk. Once at the bonefire, she added on her sweats and sat next to jake infront of the fire. Everyone was stealing looks at them. They were sitting close side by side, he was hugging her and they were laughing a lot. Then he stopped got his sketchbook and told her to stay still while he drew her again. She just stared into his eyes as he drew her. She could see the flames bouncing off the reflection of his hair hanging over his eye. She reached out to tuck it behind his ear as he stopped drawing. He touched the hand she was pulling his hair back with and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. How had so much good come from this arrogant relationship they had. When the fire died down they covered the fire pit and packed up their camp.

"Ride with me." He pleaded.

"Alright." She smiled, "let me tell beth." She strolled over to her friend and told her that Jacob was giving her a ride home.

"Okay call me tomorrow I wanna know all about today!" she giggled. Then Alice walked over to Jacob, who was carrying all their things. They got into Jacobs car, a red celica. They pulled on their seat belts, and she pondered on how this was happening. A month in a new town and she had a boyfriend. Wait? Was he her boyfriend. He just told her he was attracted to her…wow…what if…she really didn't know him. He could be hooking up with her just because…but he hadn't kissed her all day, nope not a hook up…and the radio came on.

"You wanna pick something to listen to?" jake asked her pointing to a bunch of cd cases. She sorted through some cd's and found something she liked.

"Wow! You have Byran Adams! I love him! "Summer of '69" is my favorite!" she shouted. He laughed and responded, "yeah that song is the best. Pop it in." and she did. And the music started playing and they sang along. And when she song ended, she turned down the volume and said, "and that is why I paint instead of singing." And he looked at her sincerely and said, "I like your voice." And she giggled. When they got to her house they pulled up infront and they stayed in the car.

"Jake, seriously, thank you for today. It was fun. I really enjoyed it."

"I did too Ali." And he touched her cheek. "I am very happy that you feel something for me." She gulped as he got closer and he spoke, "I'm going to kiss you now. " and he brought his lips to hers and as they touched they sparked. His lips answered in hungrey response. And her pushed forward too. She found his face and held it in her hands, and he found the small of her back and held her. Then he broke it off, and spoke, "I've been waiting to do that since I saw you." And he kissed her nose. She just stayed still in his chest and giggled. After one more kiss she got out of the car and got in the house, blowing a kiss good-bye 

before she shut the door. Once inside, she locked the door and leaned into it sighing.

The next day she woke up to Sunday breakfast with her family. She walked down the stairs in the same sweats from last night and a pink tank top. She kisses her parents and sits at the table ruffling jasper's hair.

"Morning guys." She says.

"Morning baby." Her mom says.

"Morning sweety." Her dad says.

"Morning Ali" says jasper. The eat their pancakes and scrambled eggs and the door rings.

"How odd," her dad says, "I'll get it." he walked us and answers the door and when he returns, he comes with some yellow tulips. "These are for you ali." Her heart races. She jumps up to get the flowers and reads the card. It read, "Morning Sunshine. Here are some flowers to brighten your day. I'll see you tomorrow. With affection, Jacob." She almost melted when she read it.

"who are they from Ali." Her mother asked.

She hesitated but guessed they might as well know, "Well, um, my…I don't know what to call him. He is a friend but last yesterday we told eachother we have feelings from eachother and I guess…he's my boyfriend." They all sounded baffeled.

"Ali. What do you mean "I guess" you guys didn't talk about this?" her father asked.

"Well not really not yet this was yesterday night so. Yeah I don't know."

Her mom on the other hand was happy, "Aw how sweet, ali whats his name?"

"Well, its Jacob from the ice cream parlor."

"Jake is cool!" said jasper.

"The ice cream kid?" said her dad.

"Aw he is presious!" said her mom. This was over whelming too many questions and people. She was so close to freaking out.

"Isn't his hair long?" asked her father.

"Not that long." She said.

"When can we meet him as your boyfriend?"asked her mom.

"Does he like video games? When can he come over and play video games?"

"I don't know is my answer to all your questions. I just got with him, chill. I'll update you later."and with that she finished eating her breakfast. "Can be excused." She asked, and her parents gave permission. First thing was she got a vase and put water and the flowers in it so she could put them in her room. When she was done with that she organized her room a little bit and then connected her camera to her computer to download the pictures. While the pictures downloaded, she showered and threw on some bermudas and a flirty tee shirt with little fuffels on it. When her shower, make-up and hair where done 

she checked the picstures to see that they were done downloading, so she looked at them. There were so many. Of the volleyball and the tanning and group shots of her new friends and her. And then there where ones with her a Jacob. Were e chased her in the water and splashed water at her. And the ones where they buried his body in the sand. Some more group shots and then ones of her and jacpb after this confessions where releaved. Them by the fire, snuggled into one another. It looked like they were so comfortable with eachother. It was amazing. She saved the files and started working on homework, but the entire time she was preoccupied thinking of Jacob. Finally the day was ending and it was about 5, she realized she hadn't done her art homework. To sketch something. Anything she wanted. She heard a knock at her door and saw her mom stick her head in.

"Some one is here to see you." She smiled, "he is downstairs. You have sometime before dinner and your dad and jasper, go for a walk."

"Thanks mom." She smiled and ran downstairs. And there he was standing at the mantel looking at a oicture of her when she was 10 sitting in a porch swing holding a bunch of sunflowers.

"Hey." She said startling him.

He smiled and came forward and hugging her, "Hey."

"Thanks for the flowers. They were beautiful." She said.

"Your more beautiful." And she giggled and the words he said.

"Lets go for a walk. I need to find something to sketch for art."

"Okay. Go get your things." She went to get her things and came back to see him again. Breathtaking. Not fair. They went outside and he spoke, "I have the perfect place. Come with me." he said. They walked to the tree where she met him and they climbed in. She loved this tree. If it wasn't for the tree they would have never met. He and his massive body sat on one branch and she had trouble finding way around it. he lifted he and out her in his lap. She snuggeled in and fit in place.

"Have you drawn anything yet?" she asked him.

"Yes. Many picstures of you. And the bonfire and some starfish."

"You were going to turn in a picture of me?" she said startled.

"yes. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Its weird."

"No it isn't."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"please…"

"nope come on ali."

"okay, wait can you turn in something were you can't tell its me?"

"I don't have one of those."

"Then draw one." She said.

"My pleasure. I love drawing you." He kissed her forhead and it was very difficult for her to draw, she ended up drawing a branch with some leaves on it. 

nothing special. The sun was setting when they finished drawing. He set their sketchbooks up on a branch and slowly began kissed her face. 1st her forhead, the her nose, then her cheeks and her mouth. And then he made his way to he chin, and her neck, placing little soft kisses everywhere, that grew hungery for more and he got to her collarbone and stopped to look at her. In a husky voice he said, "I could spend all day drawing you and then kissing you." And he just studied her. She grew silent, but then spoke, "I love that idea." And she kissed his chin and then his nose. And then she snuggled deeped into his arms. "Its getting late. Your parents are going to wonder if we walked to the end of the world by now." He said. "I know." She said. "I don't want to leave this place." "I know neither do I, but I think we have to. But I promise, another day, you'll be all mine." And she shivered thinking about it. The climbed down and he walked her home, kissing he forhead good-bye. When she got inside her mother warned that dinner was almost ready. She went upstairs to freshen up and she reached into her pocket to find a note. She looked at it and on top it read, For Alice. From Jacob. She almost tore it open. It read,

"Alice. My Alice. ( I like the sound of that).

Since you set foot in this little town your presence has brought upon light into my life. You say there is no sunshine here, but my dear, you are the sunshine here. Your friend beth, was longing to have a friend like you and no one could fill that spot, now you take a place in her heart. And mainly you have brought sunshine to my life. You many not know but I do not have a mother. She died when I was very young. I get my drawing talent from her. I live with my father and he's done the best he can with me. My aunts are the once how have created this gentle soft interior you see in me. My sweet one, you are the only one who can see so deep into that softness. The only one invited to. I want you to know me. I already know you much more that you think, but I am willing to learn more. My dearest, my aunts are having my 17 birthday party next week and I want you to be my guest of honor, go with me as my girlfriend, to make this more public and official to my family. This event is insignifican to me without you. Please do me this honor. It is semi formal. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again, to hold to against me. With love, Jacob."

She almost fainted reading this letter. How could it be that someone so special could think of someone so insignicicant like her. Wow. She was so excieted for his party. What could she give him? What would she wear? she had to plan a shopping trip with beth. And talk to Jacob about who was invited. She imidiatly thought about writing a letter back to him. She took out a nice clean sheet of pale pink paper, a pen, and her perfume. She sprayed the paper far away, so it could smell like her and then began writing.

"My dearest Jacob: I am honored to be your guest and your girlfriend. I am so exhausted by your words in this letter. I would have bever thought that an insignificant girl like me could make anyones world shine. I can't wait to make our relationship more open! I want to shout it at the top of my lungs to all the world. I am so proud of you, you special gentle hearted man. I can't wait for your party. i long for you told hold me again to feel your kisses and in cuddle in your strong warm chest. Love Always, Alice."

She sealed the card, and kissed it over her name. She couldn't wait til tomorrow to see him again. She couldn't wait to be in his arms once more. She called Beth and arranged their shopping trip for wedensday after school. She would have to be away from her soft hearted sweet heart. She was so smitten. That night she had sweet dreams that replayed in her head.

Monday morning her alarm rang and she sprung up and jumped into the shower. She showered and got all spuicky clean. When she got out she changed into jeans with a cute yellow tee, she paired he shirt with an orange quarter sleeve sweatshirt and pair of flip flops and her orange purse. She dried her short curly hair and styled it into its rhianna like quality. Then threw on some light make-up. At breakfast she grabbed a PB and J and some juice and finished by brushing her teeth. She rushed jasper out and they hopped into the car and dropped jasper off. When she finally got to school she found her handsome boyfriend leaning against the school entrance waiting for her and her heart dropped. She smiled walking up to him. He hugged and kissed her seductively saying, "Morning sunshine" into her ear. They walked in together hand in hand and before the bell rang for class she slipped him the letter. Before walking into class she lagged behind winking at him.

"I'll see you at in a little while." He called out.

"I'll be there." She responded she walked in to class and the rest to the day until she saw him again went slow. When she finally met back with jake, it was lunch and they walked to their usual table with their friends, but now they sat next to eachother. In the middle of lunch he whispered in her ear, "I read your letter."

"Oh yeah." She whispered back.

"Yeah. And i can't wait for this weekend. Everyone at the table is coming and some other people too and some of my family. And why can't you believe your so special?"

"I don't see me like you do."

"That I know. How is what I don't know. Oh and I love you." He kissed her temple and she realized it was the 1st time he had said "I love you" to her. And she felt that way too, "I love you too Jake. I can't wait to spend more time together." She kissed his hand that was in hers.

"Look at you two lovebirds." Said Beth. And they both blushed.

"Yeah. We're smitten." Jake told them.

"Its true!" she said. And all their friends laughed. lunch ended and the bell rang and he walked her to class. When that class was over, there he was ready to go to their next class. Today their art teacher had a lecture about art which they both knew very well. He passed her a note.

I love you.

I love you too.

I love you more.

Really? I think it equal.

Nope. You have no clue.

Haha…

Are your going to come to work with me today.

After I pick up jasper.

You could bring him over…

Nope. He needs to stay at home. He'll irk if he sees us kissing.

Haha. Yeah I guess he would.

He wants you to come over and play with him.

That would be fun.

Yeah but I don't want to share you ;)

You are silly. My heart belongs only to you.

Okay I think we should stop. Teach is gonna get mad. We'll talk later.

he didn't write back, he just winked at her. Finally when class was over, they walked to their cars and kissed good-bye.

"So you'll stop by after jasper." He said pulling her close, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes. That's the plan. I'll bring some homework by."

"Alright. Can't wait." He kissed her nose and slide into his car. She watched his zoom off and then got into her car and picked up jasper.

"Hey Jas." She said.

"Hey Ali." He said.

"How was school." She asked as he slide into her car.

"Okay. Boring in class but martin and I were playing kickball with some other guys and it was really cool."

"That's great." After she dropped off jasper she drove to baskin robins and met up with jake.

"Hows business so far." She said.

"Same as always. None." He laughed.

"I want t draw you." She said.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. I would. And I want to see the sketches you drew of me."

"Mmm… maybe…"

"Please!" she pleaded.

"mmm okay…but don't be mad if you don't like it." he went to the back room and brought back his sketchbook. "Here it is." He watched as she flipped throught the pages. She could believe how he invisioned her. She loved that he poured al his emotion in his sketches. Making everything he drew a million times more beautiful than the actual object. She looked radiant in every drawing, it was in black and white bnut she could see every detail carefully thought out. Her eyes had the speckled drawn in. her hair, the curls, were crafted in such an amazing way. In the picture he sketched of her byt eh fire at the beach, she could see the flames in her eyes. It was breathtaking to know how he felt.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"They are amazing. I have never thought of myself this way. Your such an artist. So amazing." She cupped his chin and kissed it.

"I am so glad you like it."

"I'm glad you see me like this."

"I;m glad you are you."

"You should get to work and I should begin my homework." She giggled.

"Okay fine." He worked and she worked on her homework. In between they laughed and shared small sweet kisses. Finally closing time came and jake had served 10 customers. Alice had finished her homework and now they said good-bye until tomorrow and they split going home to have dinner with their families. The next day followed the same pattern, and partcially Wednesday too. After school Wednesday she and beth took a trip to the mall for some shopping.

"I kinda know what I want in a dress." Said alice.

"good, because I have no clue." Laughed beth.

"I really don't have a clue what to buy Jacob for his birthday. I thought of idea but they seem…insignificant."

"Well, you could give him a sketchbook. A new one maybe? Or some art stuff or photography stuff. Or maybe… well. I have no clue either."

"Well I thought of the sketchbook but it can be used and put away. I want something more personal."

"You could personalize a nice pen maybe."  
"I know! I am going to buy his a leather band, or braslet and I am going to have it inscribed." They set off in search for the braclet and finally alice found one that she thought suited Jacob. And simple leather band with some braid in it, a dark piece, tied together with a knot. One the inside she had it inscribed, "I dropped a tear in the ocean, and whenever they find it I'll stop loving **you**, **only** then." She was so happy that she had found the perfect gift. Soon after that both girls found heir dresses. Their mission was accomplished so they had dinner out together and went home. At home, alice wrapped Jacobs gift and tied a ribbon around it, then she pulled out the dress she bought and admired it. It was a beautiful color white, spaggehti strap heart shaped top and went out at the waist, with floral burnout pattern, and she bought a thin leather belt to go around her waist, then paired it with some cute white sandals, and diamond hoop earrings. It was a perfect outfit and she coldn't wait for Jacob to see her in it. She hung her clothing and opened the card she bought Jacob. A funny card with music in it. she wrote in the card about the leather band and how she wished he wold love it. and about being happy to be with him and she said how much she loved him. She finally grew tired, and pulled out the book she had began reading, "The truth about forever." 

She loved the author, she had a way with words and the characters where so relatable. She finally got to the part when macy and wes where alone playing truth. It was so fun. Maybe she would try and play truth with Jacob. The next day at lunch, they were sitting together and the school lawn, she was sitting between Jacobs legs nibbling on a strawberry. He was eating grapes.

"Do you want to play a game?" she asked.

"Sure. What game do you want to play." He said.

"Okay. So there is this game truth: it can get ugly, but there really are no rules other than you have to tell the truth. To win, one person has to refuse to answer a question . SO lets say I ask you a question and you don't answer it, then you get to aske me a question and if I answer it, I win."

"That's easy."

"NO see it has to be a hard question, because you don't want me to win."

"I see. Pretty diabolical."

"It's a girl game. You still want to play."

"Yes I still want to play."

"Play on! I go 1st I'm a girl. Okay, what your favorite color?"

"Isn't that an easy question? Don't coddle."

"Im trying to ease you in."

"Okay. My favorite color is green."

"Okay, your turn."

"hows it go with that whole thing where you moved here?"

"Well, getting into it aren't you."

"of course."

"Okay, well my dad got a better job here and he took it, even though he knew I would hate him for it. but he knew I couldn't hate him for too long.i miss California very much. My friends and the family."

"You miss it a lot don't you?"

"Yes. But im happy that I can here and met you." He kissed her nose, "thank you."

" Whats the story with your last girlfriend?"

" She was native American, like me, and she was someone my dad thought I should go out with. Her name is Leah. But she would have never gotten to my feelings the way you do. She was like my sister I knew her forever since we were babies. Too weird I broke it off and she was all sad about it. I guess she actually liked me, but I didn't have those kind of feelings for her."

"mm I see."

He thought of one, "okay though of one," but the bell interrupted.

"Ask me later I have to get to this class on time. You can ask me at baskin and robins. I'll see you in class." He kissed her and she ran off to class. She 

looked back and saw another girl sawoon over him. She really did hate that. All the girls always looking at her boyfriend. And then taling about her, 'she's not even that pretty.' 'I could do better than her.' Class was boring again and she finished her test early so she opened her book at read.

Art class finally arrived and she hopped into her normal seat next to Jacob, he slipped her a note, "I can't wait for the question. Lets play please."

"okay fine. What are you going to ask?"

"Whats the story with your last boyfriend."

she hesitated, "I only had one other boyfriend and he was stupid. It was in the 8th grade, 'cause he wanted a date tot eh 8th grade dance. He was seriously immature. Triedto grab my boobs and my ass twice in the night until my gay friend groped him and he threw up. His parents had to come pick him up. He never told a soul."

"haha. Hilarious. Okay your next."

she thought about it carfully and stopped a girl sawooning over him again, "Whats it like having girls swoon over you all the time?"

"Girls swoon?"

"You know they do. All the time."

"well I didn't know you were the jealous type. And yes I have noticed before. Its not that great. Its annoying. And I feel like I am being watched."

She laughed and said, "Lets play later, okay." And he mouthed 'okay'. When they got to baskin robins a;; about the game was forgotten, they did their usual routine and when it was late, she went home and so did he. The next two days went similar as always and Saturday approached quickly. Jake sent her flowers that morning, sunflowers this time. 10 sunflowers. Like the picture when she was 10. She smiled and giggled and the thought and read his note, " can't wait to see you tonight. I'll pick you up. And next time its my turn to ask the question. Love jake."

She giggled he remembered their game! Haha. She started the day by cleaning her room and then she moved on to her facial, she poured the goop on her face and started on her mani and pedi. When she finished polishing the top coat on her pink toe nails with the tiny white flowers she washed to goop off her face and waited to her polish to dry. Within an hour, they were completely dry, so she went to the kitchen and made her self and jasper a sandwich. Jasper was going to the party too. He would go because of martin and jake. He parents were dropping him off and picking him up. So she could be with jacob alone. Jasper decided on getting jake a tree sculpture that he found at target. But she had to admit, it was a smart gift. They, after all, had met in a tree and so many 

things blossomed from it. She should have thought of it. She finished eating the sandwich and putting their dishes away and rushed off for her shower. After her shower she wrapped her towel around her self, did her hair and make-up and then slipped on the dress with the belt and her shoes. She was already and she sprayed Jacobs favorite perfume on herself and danced through it so it could all get around . Finally she heard a knock at the door and her parents let jake in her mom called her, "Alice. Jake is here." her heart excelerated. She brushed on some lip gloss and headed downstair with jakes present. She desended down the stairs slowly so she won't miss a step and she saw him, wide mouthed staring at her. He was equally handsome. He was wearing a green, purple and white, striped button up shirt with some nice jeans and his hair was just right as always, he looked very handsome and brought her a yellow rose.

"Alice. You look beautiful." He barely spoke.

"You look handsome too jake." She smiled. Gave her the rose and pulled her close. In the hug she brushed away her parents and brother with her hand.

"You are amazing." He said kissing her.

"And so are you."

"Are you ready."

"Yes I am. Let go." She yelled bye to her family and left in jacobs arms. she hid his present in her purse not yet wanting to give it to jake. When they got to his cute little house she smiled. It was a yellow house with white lace curtains.

"It's a little girly for our taste, but my mom originally put them up so my dad and I never wanted to take them down."

"I love it. its so cute." They walked inside and she was very nervous to meet his family. I skinny lady, a round lady and a man were the 1st thing they saw when they opened the door.

"Hi! I am Ruby, Jacobs aunt. Its so nice to meet you." The round woman brought her into a hug.

The thin woman pulled her into another hug, "its so nice to meet you too! I am Jacobs aunt Ella."

She finally was able to get her bearing and say, "its very nice to meet you both." Jacob then interrupted.

"Alice, this is my father, Billy. Dad this is Alice." Billy approached and she saw some similarities in father and son, but there were features missing.

"Hi. Its very nice to meet you." She said holding out a hand.

Billy took her hand, "Its very nice to meet you too alice. Jake's told me a lot about you."

"I hope all good things." She giggled.

"Of course." He laughed, still he didn't have the same contagious laugh jake had. Jake's aunts rushed jake to introduce her to more family 

as well as welcoming them. She met his grandparents, from both side and some of the younger cousins, including martin whom she already knew from jasper. Then they approached a rambunctious group of 4 males, she assumed they were jakes cousins.

"Alice, these are my cousins, Channing, Tom, Brad, and Embry. Guys this is alice."

"ah! This is the girl you've been day dreaming over." Tom said watching both her and jake blush.

"Its nice to meet you all." She shook their hands.

"She's very pretty Jake, you sure you like him that much?" said channing .

"Oh im very sure." She said laughing at their comments. A group of 4 females walked up.

"Jake aren't you going to introduce us." Said one of the girls.

"Um yeah. These are my cousins, Summer. This," he pointed to another girl, "is Jamie," he pointed to another, "this is Macy," and finally he hesitated, "this is Leah, my friend."

She breathed in a lot of air, "Hi. Its nice to meet you all."

Leah was silent and distant looking only at jake, "Likewise." Said the other girls.

"Shall we," jake leaded away and she thanked god that he was giving her time to rest from everyone. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure I'll have something."

"There is almost everything. What'll ya have?"

"Um. Ice tea?"

"Sure coming right up." And he went to the kitchen leaving her alone, returning with a glass of ice tea.

"Your family is very nice Jake."

"Family. Yes. Leah…"

"She was nice too."

"Oh please ali, I though she was going to take a bite out of you."

She laughed, "really then, it wasn't just me who noticed."

He laughed too, "No."

"I should go check if jasper is here."

"I just saw him come in. he was playing with martin, danny, remy and Olivia."

"Whos Olivia I havn't met her yet."

"She's another little cousin. His age."

"Oh fun."

"Shall we dance?"

"We shall." And he swept her into his arms in a swift motion and the music played along. "I'm yours" was playing. She loved this song and her and jake were singing it to each other. Everyone was dancing. After a few songs, Ruby, announced that it as time for dinner. They were eating buffet style and while she 

served herself and jake, he went off saying hi to more people mingleding with his family and their friends. She finally found an empty spot near beth and her date, whom was Nathan from English class. They made a cute couple.

"Hey." She greeted beth and Nathan she beth was cleaning Nathans chin.

"Hey alice." They both said.

"How are you guys enjoying the party?"

"Its great. Everyone is so sweet. I can't believe we've known eachother forever and this is the 1st time I meet jakes family."

"OH wow. Everything and everyone is very nice."

"Were is jake?"

"oh he is mingling." She smiled.

"I saw you guys dancing. He was startstruck ali."

"really. I was too though. I have to confess."

"Did you give him the present yet."

"No. not yet. I think I'l give it to him when we dance next."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah."

"I saw you meet leah."

"Yeah. She was nice."

"She wasn't even looking at you."

"I know. Jake said she looked like the was going to bite me." Beth giggled and by the time they stopped laughing, jake came over and greeted beth and Nathan.

"Great party jake." Nathan said.

"Yeah jake. Really everything is great. Your family is the best." Said beth.

"You hungrey?" asked alice.

"Oh yeah." He sat and ate all the food she put on his plate.

"My dad and aunts are going to make me speak."

"Oh really" she giggled.

"Yeah and I want you to be with me when I do."

"Oh no jake."

"Aw come on please. Its my birthday." He pleaded.

"Oh fine." She gave in.

They finished their food and the music started again. They continued to dance and she finally slipped away to get jakes gift. When she hid it he found her, "Hey babe let dance."

"Sure lets."

"What have you got there?" he peeked over her shoulder.

"This is a present for you." She handed him the gift and he took it with one hand, the other hand never leaving her.

"Babe you didn't have to get me a gift. You are a gift enough."

"No I wanted to." She helped him take the bow off and open it. he pulled away to take the braclet out of the box and he read the inscription, ""I dropped a tear in the ocean, and whenever they find it I'll stop loving **you**, **only** then."

"Babe this is beautiful. Thank you so much. And I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too. Let me help you." And she tied the braclet to his wrist. He looked at it and smiled."It fits."

"perfectly." And he pulled her in and kissed her lips softly and then hungerly, "jake," she warned. But he kissed her anyway he didn't care who saw, he wanted them all to see how much he loved her. But there was a tug on the hem of his pants and then looked down to see a small girl about jasper age.

"Cousin jake I want to dance with you now." Next to the little girl was jasper, who had just finished dancing with the girl.

Now jasper spoke, "Can I cut in jake." They laughed and jake agreed ruffling his hair, pulling his cousin around him. Alice did the same with her brother.

"You having fun jasp?" she asked.

"Yeah. This is really fun. I saw you kiss jake."

She blushed, "Yeah. Well he's my boyfriend."

"You really love each other right?" she smiled tenderly at he wise little brothers remark.

"Yeah jasp. Very much."

"good, I like jake." She laughed and the new song started, jake and Olivia appeared at their side, "jasper do you mind if I have my partner back?"

Jasper hopped off her and spoke, "Nope, go ahead."they switched and jake kissed her forehead. They continued to dance and then there was a voice on a microphone. She moaned, "oh no." "oh yes" he whispered into her ear leading her to the microphone. He brought her close and began to speak, "Hello everyone, thank you very much for coming and thank you got the gifts. I am so glad to be celebrating this day with you. To my family, thank you for everything, all these years we couldn't have made it without you. And to my friends, thank you for being there. But I want to talk soecifically about one of my friends, my best friend, my girlfriend, the lover of my life. Tonight she gave me this gift," he showed the bracelet."she had it inscribed with the words, "I dropped a tear in the ocean, and whenever they find it I'll stop loving **you**, **only** then.", I will treasure thjs gift very much, just as I treasure her, but she sees no significance to the words as I do. There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers ofemotion and unspeakable love. I love you Alice. And thank you to everyone."everyone clapped and she saw tears in all their eye, through her own tears.

"Oh jake I love you to. You are such a beautiful person."

"Oh babe you too in so many ways you don't know." He whipped her tears and pulled her into another dance the song was ,"so close". They 

continued to dance and finally they brought out the cake. They all sang happy birthday to Jacob. He looked so happy. Out of the corner of her eye, alice kept seeing leah steal a glance at them and to tell the truth it scared her a little. After the cake, her parents picked up jasper and most of the party was dying down. In the back of his backyard where little lights clung from the fence and the trees, Jacob had a huge tree. It resembled the tree near her neighborhood. The lights and the stars were twinkling when jake whispered in her ear, "lets escape." He said. "where are we escaping to?" "follow me, let be sneaky." And he pulled her in the direction of the tree, looking back at the party, alice saw leah watching them run away. And she couldn't help but feel for leah. How terrible it must be to fall in love and not have the person feel mutral feelings. When they got to the tree all was forgotten and he helped her climb up the tree. "jake, you better not be looking up my dress." He snickered, "I promise." He said looking away. When they got the perfect spot, jake stopped her. "Climb in to the tree right there." She did and he plopped up next to her. Facing the opposite way of the party, was a clearing in the tree that showed part of the river and more trees, from that spot you could see the stars shining the brightest.where they sat the tree opened up like a claw, so they could rest there. Next to a branch was a hole, where Jacob pulled his sketchbook. "I want to sketch you again tonight." "Jake again?" "yes. Its my birthday and I'll do what I want to." She giggled and held still while he sketched. She watched his face seriously consentrate on his sketch.He finished, closed his sketchbook, slide it into the tree saying, "are you ready for my question?" "Sure."she said, "okay here is goes, why do you love me?" "That's easy." She said. "Lets have it then." "I love you, because you are different from the other boys. Because you are a sweet, charming, man, because you sketch me all the time. Because you don't get sick of me. Because of the way you are. You carry yourself with such grace. You beautiful inside and outside. Brave, noble, sweet, caring, your nice to my brother. And my friends. You are real Jacob. Unlike so many people you are real" "wow. I was just hoping for your sweet." "haha" she mocked. "Thank you for opening your hear to me." He said. "I have no problem with that. When you say things like that, those are some reasons why I love you. Only some. There are more." He went to her and pulled her into his lap, making her face him, her legs wrapped around his wasit, "Tell me more." "Oh but some can't be just told. For example, I love you when you kiss my forehead." He did it, "like this." She smiled, "yes like that. And when you kiss me nose, and my chin and then my lips." He kissed those, "Like this." "Yes. And when you hold me." He held her tighter, "like this." "Yes." He pulled a blanket from the hole and drapped it over them.she shifted and said, "my turn to ask you a question. I want you to open your heart." "Okay. Shoot." "What happened to your mom, do you look like her?" "My mom was such a beautiful person. Very special to me. To everyone. She taught me about drawing and inspired me, showed me how to use my gift. She read to me as a child and we listened to music together. She loved billy very much and he loved her a lot too." He paused breathing in, "I wasn't too close to billy. She always tried to 

push us together. She showed me this tree. She loved trees, but this one in general, that's why they bought this house, because of the tree." He laughed, "she and I used to come up here and do everything. She was my hero. When I could I sketched her, I only did it once before she died. I do look like her more that I look like billy. Take a look," he showed her a picture from his wallet, one of his and his mother and one of her. They looked so similar, their eyes were the same shape and color, and the hair was the same color too, and their smile, that beautiful smile, the way they looked, he was the male her. "One of the days she was trying to push Billy and I together, she had us at the river fishing. She went for a horseback ride. That time billy and I actually had a great time. We had a ball. Laughed, got wet, caught a lot of fish. She went for a horseback ride. And the horse got skiddish.i swear I felt it when she fell. People rushed her to the hospital and when billy and I found out about it, it was almost too late. She had a hematoma, a blood clot to her heart. We got to the hospital before she died, she hugged me in her arms and told me too keep drawing, that I was a special boy and she would always love me forever. Then she hugged billy and told him that she loved him very much and to go on without her…and she died." Tears fell from his eyes. Alce whipped them and kissed his hand encouragingly. "I hated billy for such a long time. I was ten when she died and I didn't regain my relationship with billy until I has twelve. That's one of the reasons I tried to stay with leah. My mom was happy for us to be together, but then I realized. She was happy because she thought I was happy. So I stopped the leah thing when I was 14 and she still hasn't gotten over it."

"My great, sweet, loving man." Alice whispered, "I am so thankful for your mother. I love you. Thank you for opening your heart to me." They stayed together in the tree and fell asleep. An hour later they awoke together, and alice said good-bye to Jacobs relative and then he drove her home and hugged her long and tight and kissed her good night and sweet dreams.


End file.
